mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity Investigates!/Gallery
Prologue Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Inside the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Rarity levitating mannequins S5E15.png Rarity showing Sassy the new costumes S5E15.png Rarity placing the mannequins S5E15.png A dress inspired by Shadow Spade's adventures S5E15.png Shadow Spade costume S5E15.png Rarity "...and suspense..." S5E15.png Rarity "...and, best of all..." S5E15.png Rarity "fabulous costumes!" S5E15.png Sassy "They're perfect!" S5E15.png Sassy "What are you doing?" S5E15.png Rarity making minor adjustments S5E15.png Rarity blows dust from the costume S5E15.png Rarity moves the mannequin stand S5E15.png Rarity adjusts the hat S5E15.png Rarity "Now it's perfect" S5E15.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the boutique S5E15.png Rainbow Dash opens the door S5E15.png Rainbow "how's it" S5E15.png Canterlot Carousel got messy S5E15.png Rainbow "My bad" S5E15.png In the Canterlot Carousel Rainbow puts the mannequin back at its place S5E15.png Rainbow pushes dust from mannequin S5E15.png Sassy fixes one of the dress and levitates fabric S5E15.png Sassy walks away; Rarity adjusts the hat S5E15.png Rainbow explains why she's in Canterlot; Rarity continues adjusting hat S5E15.png Sassy levitates a piece of fabric S5E15.png|Wow! That's a lot of writer credits! Sassy lays down one of the fabric pieces on counter S5E15.png Sassy levitates the piece of fabric S5E15.png Rarity "Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them" S5E15.png Rainbow "kind of exciting" S5E15.png Rainbow "Technically, I'm not flying" S5E15.png Rainbow "in case a Wonderbolt can't perform" S5E15.png Rarity "don't be so modest" S5E15.png Rarity "you were the one chosen" S5E15.png Rainbow "It is pretty sweet" S5E15.png Rainbow "And I do get to stay in the castle" S5E15.png Rainbow "hang out with the Wonderbolts" S5E15.png Rainbow "and eat awesome food at the dinner tonight" S5E15.png Rainbow just thought of something S5E15.png Rainbow "Speaking of the dinner" S5E15.png Rainbow asks if Rarity is coming S5E15.png Rarity "Heavens, yes!" S5E15.png Rarity looks at one of the mannequins S5E15.png Rarity puts her head between front legs of a mannequin S5E15.png Rarity looks at Shadow Spade costume S5E15.png Rarity levitates hat onto her head S5E15.png Rarity wears a hat S5E15.png Rarity being fabulous while wearing a hat S5E15.png Rainbow "See ya tonight!" S5E15.png Door closes S5E15.png Sassy makes sure the mannequins don't fall again S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy relieved S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy surprised by door opening S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy sees mannequins fall again S5E15.png Rarity looking angry S5E15.png Rarity looking happy S5E15.png Rarity levitates package given by mailpony S5E15.png Rarity levitates crumpled papers out from the package S5E15.png Rarity looks into the package S5E15.png Rarity sees something S5E15.png Rarity "Oh, my" S5E15.png Rarity levitates hoof-polished rhinestones S5E15.png Mailpony levitating clipboard; doesn't have time to redo Rarity's order.png Rarity about to do something S5E15.png Rarity touches her mane S5E15.png Rarity charms the mailpony S5E15.png Mailpony blushes S5E15.png A carriage with boxes S5E15.png Rarity voices her appreciation S5E15.png Rarity touches the mailpony's collar S5E15.png Rarity "I would be eternally grateful" S5E15.png Rarity staring S5E15.png Mailpony "for you, Rarity" S5E15.png Rarity looks at mailpony walking down stairs S5E15.png Door closed S5E15.png Sassy "you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" S5E15.png Rarity "it was nothing" S5E15.png Sassy fixes Shadow Spade costume collar S5E15.png Rarity "you simply must help me pick out" S5E15.png Rarity points her hoof S5E15.png Sassy nods S5E15.png Dinner / Meeting Wind Rider At the Wonderbolts' aerial display Rainbow Dash accused Rarity the detective S5E15.png Investigation: Spitfire's room Rarity Finds Rainbow Hair S5E15.png Investigation: The castle guards Investigation: Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop The culprit revealed Rarity looking at Rainbow feeling unhappy S5E15.png UUS3 ID S5E15.png Spitfire returns / Wind Rider is fired Epilogue